Taking Back What is Mine
by Named After Irony
Summary: Great! Just great! What have I got myself into this time? I knew this would happen...I knew it! But no…I just had to give into my ego didn’t I? All I wanted tonight was to find out where he took them. What happend to them? What went wrong?
1. Great! Just Great!

**WARNING: Cursing and some minor adult content.**

**My oldest brother was deployed to Iraq last Sunday, and I need something to keep me busy. This is just for pure fun. **

**I own nothing of TMNT. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Great! Just Great!**

"Great! Just great! What the hell have I got myself into this time? I knew this would happen...I knew it! But no…I just had to give into my ego didn't I?"

Hissing in pain through clenched teeth, she jumped over a chain-linked fence, wincing when she didn't quite clear the top; crimson running down her left leg. Great! Just what she needed, more pain. She faltered and almost fell as her feet hit the pavement of some dark back ally. Grunting in pain, she quickly glanced down at her left leg. Yep, that was going to hurt for a while. But she would fix it later, right now she had more important matters to take care of. Stumbling over her own toes, and half limping, she continued her mad dash; sharply cutting corners, and staying out of the street lights.

"Stupid! Stupid! Geeze! What were you thinking? A few foot ninjas-OK…Hun-not so OK…Hun! Damn him! I will get even for what he did…one day…stupid…stupid…OWW! What the…of all the…"

Her endless ranting died on her lips as she stumbled over-only god knows what. She attempted to hold back a yell as her knees sharply hit the ground, and involuntarily cried out when her right shoulder scraped over the filthy concrete. Great! More pain! Perfect! Wonderful! Lovely! Using both hands, she tried to push herself up, silently saying a prayer when her legs refused to take any more abuse. Her chest heaving, and on the verge of an asthma attack, she gave in and quickly wormed her way behind a heap of boxes stacked beside a dumpster.

Ignoring the dumpster's stench, she searched her tattered skirt pockets for her inhaler. Not finding it, she sighed, and suppressed a fit of coughs as she quickly unwrapped the ace bandage from her right hand, cringing when her wrist flexed, and used it as a make-shift bandage for her fence-induced injury. That would have to do for now, but proper bandaging would be a must later. Ripping off a piece of her ruined pink sleeveless top, she dabbed at her shoulder, sighing in relief when she only found an abrasion. It hurt like hell, but shouldn't get infected with proper care. Flinching, she pulled several shards of glass out from the bottom of her feet, running in the streets of New York City barefoot probably wasn't the best idea, but she threw off her high heels quite a few streets back. Running in heels certainly wasn't any better. Cocking her head to the side, she frowned when she heard his voice.

"What do you mean you can't find her? Search everywhere! Find her! Immediately! Or it'll be your head I take instead!"

Hun…damn, she thought she had lost him a few alleys back. What puzzled her more was the answering voices.

"Her? I don't know of anyone by the name of her. What about you Raph?"

"Nope Casey, never heard of anyone by that name. But I'll take "her" place anytime. 'Been itch'n for a fight all night anyways." Came the answering voice, she assumed to be Raph's.

Looking over the boxes, she saw Hun's eyes narrow dangerously, "if it isn't Jones," he smirked, "and you brought me one of your little lizard friends. How nice of you, means less work for me."

"Oh no, he didn't bring me…I brought him. Figured he would enjoy help'n me kick your sorry ass." Raph shot back, a look of pure hatred plastered under a sarcastic smile.

With wide eyes, she watched as Hun charged at the two figures dubbed as Casey and Raph. Her jaw dropped as the bulkier of the two outmaneuvered Hun easily. Just as good, if not better, than her brothers, this guy clearly practiced marital arts. The other figure merely dodged the attack of the human sized gorilla, and delivered a solid blow to his face-complements to the baseball bat in his hands. She quickly recovered when three other figures appeared on a nearby rooftop. Frowning, she quickly settled into a crouch. If her help was needed she wanted to be ready to assist. The shady figures jumped off the roof, bounced off the fire escapes, and landed in front of the dumpster she was hiding behind. She was amazed at how quick and quietly they moved, and astonished when she caught a brief glimpse of sharp, well used weapons and colored bandannas. Yelling out a battle cry, the three figures ran towards the other two fighting Hun, each figure obviously skilled and well trained for this annoyance.

"Great! OWW! Pain! Great! Just great! All I wanted tonight was to find out where he took them. What happened to them? What else can go wrong? Oh shit…"

She quit mumbling to herself when she saw a dozen foot ninjas appear on either entrance to the ally. Blinking blood from her eye, vaguely wondering which wound it came from, she jumped to her feet as the dumpster was shoved away from her, its wheels squeaking in protest over the rough ground. Taking up a fighting stance, she quickly made easy work of the first nine foot ninjas before one kicked out her injured knee. With a scream of severe pain, she fell to her knees, supporting her weight on her left hand and cradling her ill-treated right wrist to her chest. Dimly aware of the worried glances from the five figures fighting Hun and the Foot, she hurriedly swiped out her leg, making swift contact with the face of the person that kicked her. Whipping out her knife from its concealed holster strapped to her leg, she accurately flung it at Hun. After the knife imbedded its self in Hun's right arm, she unsteadily stood. Hun dropped to his knees, none of the foot ninjas were left standing and the other five figures stared at her. As Hun ripped the blade from his own flesh, her voice cut through the dark alley; cold, hard, intense and obviously pissed.

"You think you can do whatever you want when you want? You think you can destroy my life? You care only about your own stupid pleasures Hun. You absolutely disgust me!" She spat at his feet, her blood mixing with saliva, chest heaving from the physical activity, legs shaky from lack of oxygen, "I should finish you now for what you have done to my family…If honor would let me… Leave! Now! Before I change my mind!"

When Hun narrowed his eyes, she was ready for what was to come. She effectively blocked his fist from reaching her face, and swiftly delivered an unyielding kick to the side of his head-successfully knocking him out cold. Picking up her knife, she wiped Hun's blood off the blade with a section of her torn, black skirt. After slipping it back in its holster, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, allowing stress and anger to flow out of her body. Dizzy, she turned to the five figures standing several feet away…

Her eyes went wide, wider than dinner plates. There stood four oversize turtles, each with a different colored bandanna, weapons, and staring at her. Five faces full of shock, disbelief and wonder.

She slowly sank to her knees. "Four giant turtles and a guy in a mask…" she whispered, holding a shaky hand to her head. "Hell…just how hard did I get hit…I knew I had a vivid imagination…but sheesh...OWWW...pain!" She whimpered as a shockwave of pain jolted through her body. Noticing one of the turtles step forward, a worried frown on his face, she sighed and held up her hand. Pushing away the pain, she slowly stood up on bruised and bloody legs. Wiping the blood away from her eye, she nodded at the five figures and motioned in the general direction of a nearby roof top.

"It's not safe to talk here." She managed to say between deep coughs. Limping towards the back of the alley, she motioned for them to follow. Curious, worried and alert, they did. After fifteen minutes of slow, painful walking, she located her earlier disregarded shoes. Painfully plopping down, not caring about how filthy the ground was, she attempted to pull the strappy black heels on her feet. Fumbling with the straps, she addressed the five confused figures, "I know I owe all of you an explanation…"

"An explanation can wait," The turtle in blue interrupted her, "at least until we find a safer place to talk."

She nodded, "agreed, my apartment isn't too far, we can talk there…" she trailed off as the turtles frowned.

The turtle in purple spoke up, "I don't think that's such a good idea. We really shouldn't…"

Taking a deep breath she interrupted, "look, no disrespect, but there's five of you, and only one of me. I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I'm hurt'n enough as it is and I know when I'm outclassed." She hated it when decisions were made for her, hated it with a passion. Her brothers were always making all the choices regarding her, a bunch of turtles were not about to start as well.

The turtles in orange, purple and red looked towards the one in blue. Mr. Personality in red shrugged his shoulders.

"I say we trust the dudette. Leo?" the orange bandanna turtle piped up.

Leo, the turtle in blue, sighed, "Alright, we'll trust you. But no funny stuff."

The guy in the mask spoke up, "if ya'll are gonna escort her, then I'm gonna go on home. I'm beat. Night."

After the four turtles mumbled their goodbyes, the girl spoke up, "Thanks, for help'n out with Hun. I owe you one. Casey…was it?" she smiled when he nodded. "I'm not one to easily forget a favor or promise."

"Sure, no prob. Glad I could help." Casey climbed up the nearest fire escape ladder and disappeared over the top of the roof.

"Shh!" Leo held a finger to his mouth, unsheathing his katana, "someones coming!"

* * *

**ideas, reviews, and critism are wanted, needed, and requested.**


	2. You Followed Me!

**The only thing i own are my own characters and the plot.**

**Recap:** "Shh!" Leo held a finger to his mouth, unsheathing his katana, "someones coming!"

* * *

Chapter Two:

"**You Followed Me!"**

The girl froze and, instinctively, the four turtles moved protectively in front of her.

She mumbled, "I'm not a wallflower, I can take care of mmfff…!" Her voice was cut off as the turtle in orange shoved a three fingered hand over her mouth.

"Man I hope not," the turtle in red grumbled, pulling out his Sais. "I've had enough action for one night."

"Wow Raph!" the orange turtle shockingly said, as he removed his hand from the girl's mouth. "That would be a first…OWW!" He rubbed his head where the purple-bandanna turtle had smacked him with his Bo.

"Don't hit Mikey, that's my job Don!" Raph said over his shoulder.

"Shut it shell-for-brains!" Don shot back.

The girl shook her head. "Leo just said someones coming lame-bra…" CRASH!!

A garbage can was knocked over, rattling loudly. The girl jumped to her feet, drawing out her knife quicker than quick. The turtles pulled out their weapons as well, each taking up an offensive stance.

"It's only a kitty!" Mikey smiled as a long-haired blond tabby kitten jumped on the trash can, washing a front paw.

"Matty!" the girl called out, putting away her knife. "What do you think you are doing? Goofy cat!" "Meow?" the kitten jumped down, and ran towards the girl. Jumping in her lap, he purred and rubbed his head against her face, begging for his ears to be scratched.

"What are you doing outside baby? Did I leave the window open again?" she laughed, complying with the kitten's request. Looking up at the turtles she smiled through her pain. "If ya'll would go up that ladder, my apartments on the fifth floor, third window to the end."

Leo nodded, "alright, we'll make sure you get inside safely first."

Nodding, she picked up the kitten and limped inside the building. Fumbling with her keys, she shut the front door behind her, gently dropped her cat, flipped on the lights and was startled to find the four turtles already in her living room. Geeze these guys moved fast. Moving to the kitchen, she pulled out a rather large first-aid kit out from one of the lower cabinets and placed it on the countertop. "Feel free to make good use of this." She said removing her hand from the kit. "And make yourselves at home. You guys saved my ass tonight…I owe all of you."

"We take cash…checks…and...PIZZA!" Mikey yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

She laughed, "You're so full of it."

Raph snorted.

"That's Mikey for you." Leo smiled, "I'm Leonardo…and my brothers…Michelangelo…Donatello…and Raphael." He gestured toward each turtle.

"You hurt'n?" Raph asked. "Looks like 'ya took a beat'n out there."

Wincing as she shifted from her spot on the floor, she pulled her left leg towards her. "Just a lot." She mumbled, unwrapping the temporary bandage from the fence-induced injury. "But I've had worse…you should see my back."

"Here, let me help." Noticing the girl cringe, Don pulled the kit off the counter, a concerned expression on his face. Sighing, she rested her back against the wall, eyes closed in pain, her hands resting on the floor, on either side of her body.

Mikey placed an arm on her shoulder, "You OK?" he asked, alarmed. She nodded, then squirmed as the purple-clad turtle dabbed at her leg with a damp cloth.

"What do 'ya mean 'bought see'n yer back kid?" Raph asked, a small soft spot growing for the girl.

She opened her eyes and grimaced as Donnie applied ointment to her leg. "My names Tabs…or Tabby, not kid." She addressed Raph. "And my back is a mess of my failures…of the times I was weak…when I wasn't good enough." She flicked a tear off of her cheek, letting out a small moan as she flexed her wrist during the small process. "Would someone get my wrist brace off my nightstand please?"

Raph, who was closest to the open bedroom door, brought the brace to her. Kneeling beside her, he gently picked up her right wrist. "Don't blame yerself for what life throws at ya. Shit happens…we know that first hand. So what happened to yer wrist?" he helped her put the brace on her hand, mumbling an apology when she winced.

"It's an old injury that keeps flaring up…OWW…man that stings…" Shifting to allow Don better access to wrap gauze around her leg, she continued, "True…OWW…but its different…OWW…when a mistake…OWW...cost you…OWW…your family…OWW…are you done yet Don?"

The four brothers looked at each other, bewildered and apprehensive. Questioning what exactly they had gotten into. What they were dealing with, who they were dealing with. "Is that why you followed Hun out of the club?" Leo, who had been quietly standing against the wall, gently asked.

"You followed me!" Brushing off the three turtles around her, Tabby stood, grimacing and putting her weight on her left leg. "What gave the four of you the right to…"

"The way ya were jump'n around and mumble'n, we figured ya where gonna do somethe'n stupid." Raph interrupted her.

"We didn't know you were skilled in martial arts." Leo corrected his brother, noticing Tabby narrow her eyes.

"Wait your shoulder and your cuts…" Don stammered when Tabby tried to brush him aside.

"I was gonna wash off the grime first." Tabby explained, walking over to the kitchen sink and turning on the tabs.

Mikey rummaged through her DVD's, "Yah! You sure kick butt dudette!"

"Thank you Mikey." Taking off her brace, Tabby pumped a handful of soap from the dispenser. Working it into a rich lather, she washed her arms and face, trying not to get soap in her eyes. "I think there's some pizza in the freezer."

"Alright! Dudette, I love you already!" Mikey abandoned the DVD's on the floor and opened the freezer door. "I don't see any pizza boxes…"

"Its leftovers from my neighbors' kids' surprise party that she convinced me to host…never again…it's in a freezer bag…there might be two bags…" Tabby rinsed the red tinted soap off of her arms and face. "It just needs to be warmed up." Hopping on the counter, she dropped her shoes on the floor, and placed her feet in the warm, soapy water.

Donnie balked, "that is really unsanitary…"

"Yah, but I don't wanna bleed all over the carpet." Tabby answered

"Run'n barefoot probably wasn't da best idea…" Raph started.

"Yah, but breaking my ankles any better?" Tabby shot back, pointing to her three inch heels.

"No need to get snippy dudette." Mikey said, placing the pizza in the microwave.

Running a hand over her tired face, Tabby sighed and placed her forehead against the cabinets. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make excuses…but I've been running off caffeine for the past three days…"

Don frowned, "have you been sleeping at all?" Tabby shook her head. "That's not healthy…"

"But Donnie," Mikey intervened. "You run off coffee all the time."

"But I also sleep, Mikey." Don answered.

"OK…OK" Leo interrupted. "Back to the original question…why were you following Hun in the first place?"

Rubbing her feet, Tabby hesitated, then mumbled, "I was looking for my brothers."

* * *

OK. sorry, it takes me about a week to edit each chapter. I write, then leave it for a few days before I go back and add or delete anything. Call it force of habit.

**Ideas, reviews, and critism are wanted, needed, and requested.**


	3. Three in the Morning

OK. so my Internet just got turned back on a half-hour ago at the most. and i could not delay at least one chapter until this weekend...so here is a treat-i won't make you beg for it.

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Three in the Morning**

The four brothers stared at one another, shocked with disbelief. This girl…this girl had lost her brothers? But surely… surely she had some other family. Each turtle stared at his brothers, wondering what it would be like to lose them. What would it be like to be all on your own? No one to be there when help was needed…when backup was needed. No one to lighten the mood after a family spat. No one to endlessly tease during or after practice, to offer guidance, no support you when you needed a shoulder, no one to talk to and offer you advice when something was wrong. To be totally on your own…the four brothers couldn't imagine it, no matter how hard they tried.

Hearing a small sob, the turtles looked over at Tabby. Noticing tears running down her face, Don placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Abandoning his pizza, Mikey grabbed a dish cloth hanging off the stove and place it, in front of the sink on the floor. Letting both turtles help her, tabby slid off the counter and let her feet hit the red and white striped dish cloth. Noticing her shaky legs, both Mikey and Donnie helped her limp towards the sofa. After she sat down Leo keeled in front of her, placed a hand on her knee and gently asked, "Tabby…why don't you start from the beginning and tell us everything?"

Raph handed her a tissue, "Yah, we can help ya. But only if we know the whole story."

Taking the tissue from Raph, tabby wiped her eyes. Sniffing two years of held-back tears, she began her story:

"Dad left before I was born. I never did get to meet him. Mom told me that he just couldn't handle anymore kids, and I'm the youngest of five kids and I'm the only girl. Mom already had my four older brothers to take care of. I guess mom finally got tired of working three jobs just to support the six of us. I guess she couldn't handle it anymore. She left when I was ten, took off with some purple-dragon scumbag. Said the drugs were great and the money was easier. Left us with the mortgage, the bills…debts…thousands of dollars worth of debts…

Finally, my eldest brother, Nathen, dropped out of college for two full-time jobs to support us. Even then we eventually had to sell the house and our only car. Robert, my second oldest brother who had a full scholarship to Harvard, dropped out of high school for a full time job to help out. I still feel guilty about that. My oldest brothers tried so hard to give us the perfect life. They abandoned their hopes and dreams for us. But it didn't matter, our apartments were always musty, dark, rank, falling down, and smelled like wet dog. But my brothers, especially Jonathon and Daniel, did the best they could to take care of me. They made sure that I always had clean clothes, my hair washed, teeth brushed, school supplies…and they made sure I got my 

high school diploma. They told me I was gonna be someone, I wasn't gonna live like this forever.

We all started to practice martial arts together. Family time is what we would call it. My brothers were always great at it-from the beginning. While I've always been off-balance. But they never said anything to discourage me from trying my best. Actually, my youngest brother Daniel, recorded popular songs that I danced to, for me to practice to. Nathen was the best teacher ever, always patient, never critizing. After he found out that I did better by dancing my moves, he helped put together beats and stances together. I know it wasn't the correct way to learn, but that's how I learned martial arts…by combining dancing, attacks, defenses and reflexes. Of course I can practice without music now. And they would always be there when I pushed myself too hard and had an asthma attack. I think that's what slowed me down the most. Sometimes id get so sick, I couldn't practice, or do anything for that matter, for months at a time.

Then, five years later, the foot started harassing us. Apparently, my mother owed Oroku Saki a lot of money. He didn't care that we didn't know where she was, he only wanted his money. I remember moving countless times over the next three years. Sometimes more than three times a month. And each time, he would eventually find us again. That's when they got me.

I just wanted to go to the movies. Like any teenager. I wanted to laugh, cry, and stuff my face with soda, popcorn, and candy. I still can't believe how stupid and careless I was. It was four months later before my brothers found me, four months of abuse, torture, beatings…that's why my back is so messed up…

He used me to get to my brothers! God I'm so stupid! The fucken asshole used me as bait…and I fell for it! I haven't seen my family in over two years…" Tabby trailed off. She stared at the blank TV, feeling just about as black as the screen. She jumped a bit when Matty hopped up on her shoulder and purred in her ear.

"Wow!" don finally broke the silence. "That's quite a…I could never imagine…" he stammered off.

"Cool! Go Tabby!" a somber but ever hyper Mikey piped up. "Finally, someone who can make Donnie stammer."

"Mikey…" Raph growled.

"Enough!" Leo put a quick end to his younger siblings bickering.

The four looked over at Tabby as she let out a long and loud laugh, startling her cat.

"Ok? Did I miss the point?" a confused Mikey asked.

Matty looked towards his owner from under the entertainment system.

"I think we all did." Don answered back.

Tabby wiped a tear from her eye with the back of her hand. Still laughing, "Oh my gosh! You guys are so funny…I haven't laughed that hard in years. Thank you." She looked towards the still confused turtles.

"Still, it wasn't the appropriate time Mikey." Leo told his brother.

"But you still love me." Mikey answered.

Grabbing the ointment and a cotton swab, Tabby focused her attention to her shoulder.

"Do you need any assistance?" don asked.

"If you could unwrap that oversized band-aid that would be great… Thanks." Tabby took it from Don and neatly placed it over the abrasion on her right shoulder.

"Question." Raph asked

"Answer." Tabby answered

"your story…" said Raph." It still doesn't explain why you were following Hun out of da club."

Tabby, who had tilted her head back to allow Don to apply ointment to her face, was interrupted before she could answer. "Hold on to that thought" Don gently instructed. "at least until I finish with your face…who had such a great right hook…I think you're going to have a black eye…and your chin's busted…split lip…that cut above your eye might need stitches…" Don rambled on; cutting Tabby off each time she opened her mouth. Eventually, she gave in and let him finish fixing her face. "Ok. It's safe to talk now." Don finally finished. Muttering a thanks, Tabby pulled out the hair pins holding her long, dirty-blond hair in its bun. Closing her green eyes, she gave her head a shake, enjoying the tickling sensation her hair made against her neck, bare shoulders and lower back. Finally, she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Raph frowned, "Well? Are ya gonna answer? Or just mess with yer hair all night."

Ignoring his comment Tabby gave him her answer. "Hun…played the major part in my family's disappearance."

"But you didn't get as angry when you mentioned the Shredder's name." Leo noted.

"Because that's not all that he did." Tabby placed her head in her hands and tried to keep her temper in check. "Those memories…are true nightmares…too painful to talk about…maybe some other time?"

Leo nodded. "Alright…"

The five of them jumped as someone knocked on the apartment's door. Tabby frowned. Who in the world would be knocking at her door at, she glanced at the wall clock, three in the morning?

* * *

Thank-yous go out to my sister and her friend for helping me when i got stuck at the end of the last chapter.

Oh, and this chapter was written at IHOP, took 10 cups of coffee, and till 3 in the morning.

**IDEAS AND REVIEWS ARE WANTED, NEEDED AND REQUESTED!!**


	4. All for a Freak

**ok ok ok i know this chapter is a little late. but it took forever to type it up. I burned my left hand while cooking, and it hurts to type.**

**Recap:** Tabby frowned. who in the hell would be knocking at her door at, she glanced at the clock, three in the morning!

* * *

Chapter Four: **All for a freak**

"Oh shit! You guys need to…" Tabby looked around the room from her spot on the couch. No turtles in sight. Geeze these guys moved fast! "…hide?"

Knock…knock…knock…

"One minute please!" tabby threw the supplies back into the first aid kit, noticing Leo's worried glance threw a crack in the front hall closet.

Knock…knock…knock…

"Hold on! I'm coming…I'm coming!" Tabby slammed the cabinet door shut after throwing the kit inside, seeing a flash of red before her bedroom door was gently closed from the other side.

Knock…knock…knock…

"Hold your god-damned horses!" Tabby yelled towards the door, checking for her blade, and smiling down at Don who was hiding behind the bar. The pantry door cracked open, she shut it, knowing full well that Mikey was hiding behind the door.

Knock…knock…knock…

"I SAID I'm coming!" Tabby limped towards the door.

Knock…knock…BANG!

Tabby threw up her arms to shield her face as the front door flew towards her. The door, looking more like flimsy, broken plywood, was kicked in and was now lying splintered on the floor. Tabby opened her eyes. Who in the hell would dare to enter her home? She was pissed-no-she was beyond pissed, she was enraged! "I don't know what the hell you want, but you have no idea who you're…"

"How nice to see you again…Tabitha."

"Hun!" Tabby growled. "Just exactly _how_ many times must I kick your ass before you get it?"

Hun narrowed his eyes. "Why you little…"

"What? Apparently you like losing to a girl. Not my fault you can't last after the first five minutes in a fight!" Tabby smirked.

He cracked his knuckles. "Let's see just how long you last!"

Without warning, the Foot appeared behind Hun. Several walked around Hun and into her living room, while others crashed through the kitchen and living room windows, glass shattering in all directions. Her eyes widened, just how many Foot ninjas did Saki send this time? He must be getting desperate. Twenty nine…thirty…she lost count of how many there were. Swiftly taking down the nearest five ninjas, she barely noticed when the four turtles joined in on the unwanted and impromptu exercise.

Raph grunted under a katana he blocked with his Sais. Pushing the offender back, he effortlessly knocked him out before back flipping towards Tabby. "Geeze Tabs!" Raph blocked another attack. "Where did ya find such great friends?"

Tabby grabbed her adversary's wrist. "I don't know." She twisted under the offenders arm. "Apparently they just love my company!" Tabby delivered a solid punch to another foot ninjas' face. Letting go of her enemy's wrist, she kicked his back smirking in delight when he took three other ninjas down with him.

"There's too many of them!" an overwhelmed Don yelled, twirling his Bo staff knocking two ninjas out.

"Yah fearless…what's yer plan?" Raph speared a ninja, who managed to get in a right hook, and kicked three others at the same time.

"Uhh…dudes. Leo is a little busy right now!" Mikey spun his Nunchucks, easily knocking over two opponents before kicking a third.

Leo ignored his younger siblings. Instead, his eyes were on Hun. Anger coursing threw him, ascending with every word Hun said. "Interfering freaks! Always meddling in what doesn't concern you!" Hun dodged Leo's katana.

"If you would quit working for the Shredder…maybe we wouldn't!" Leo neatly flipped out of range of Hun's fist.

"Then why protect the girl?" Hun changed his course and ran towards Tabby, skidding to a stop as his path was blocked by Raph. "Move!"

"I don't think so buddy!" Raph kicked him, sending him back towards Leo.

"Enough of this!"

Hun grabbed Leo's arm and twisted. Dropping his katana, Leo spun and kicked at Hun's head, stopping with a jerk when Hun grabbed his foot in mid air. Slamming Leo to the floor, Hun picked up one of the blue-handled katana and struck down towards the fallen turtle. Three voices screamed over the noise of the battle. "Leo! No!" Three brothers fought with more vigor, hurrying towards their brother.

"Move it!"Tabby shouted, shoving Leo out of the katana's path, cursing loudly as steel sliced through the flesh of her back. Hastily rolling on to her back, Tabby caught another advance by the katana wielded by Hun, the blade cutting the skin of her palms and forearms.

"Well well…Tabitha…" Hun lifted the blade. "All for a freak!" The katana came back down. Back flipping, Tabby grabbed Leo's fallen katana twin and barely blocked Hun's advancement. "Did I ever tell you how much I benefited from torturing you?" Hun smirked. "I still enjoy the memory of your screams as my bull whip cracked across your back!" Hun was making her mad, taunting her, waiting for her to make a mistake. "And I'm gonna enjoy it once more…" He struck again. "Just like I enjoyed breaking your pathetic brothers!"

"One thing you forgot Hun!" Tabby blocked another attack. "You may be able to break me…" She swung low, blocking another assault from the blade. "But I can still kick your ass!" jumping up, she delivered a powerful kick to Hun's chest, just as Leo performed a perfect side-kick. Together, the two knocked the oversized human backwards. Raphael's powerful kick connected with Hun's back, after getting a leg-up from Mikey. Don gave Hun a good smack across the back of his head with his Bo. Hun sank to the floor as the sound of police sirens were heard pulling in to the apartment complex.

"Donnie!" Leo ordered. "Battle shell time!"

"Aww fuck!" Tabby yelled. "Michelangelo! Grab Matty for me! Donatello! The black mail bag! And careful! It's got my lap top in it!" She handed Leo his katanas, which he immediately put in their proper place. Shoving car keys in her skirt pocket, Tabby pushed aside the pain as she shoved her arms in the sleeves of a black trench coat. "And Raphael! Grab the big black duffel bag in the closet!" Picking up the small red travel bag, she darted out the living room window and down the fire escape, turtles right behind her. Dropping to the ground, she turned toward the eldest turtle. "Game plan Leo!"

"Split up! Meet back at the lair when it's safe. Don, you're with Tabby. Mikey, with me. Be careful!" Leo hopped in the battle shell, Mikey right behind still carrying the little fur ball of a kitten. The battle shell gunned it out of the alley and around the corner. Raph's shell cycle flying around the turn in the opposite direction.

Tabby and Don dashed towards her truck. Tabby quickly hit the unlock button on her key chain before tossing the keys to Don, shouting something about not being able to drive. He looked towards her. She had to of known he couldn't be seen. He shot her a confused look until he saw the dark tinted windows. Throwing both black bags and the red bag in the backseat, Don jammed the key in the ignition. After both doors slammed shut, he threw the gearshift into drive and steered the black truck on to the city streets.

"Careful Don!" Tabby grabbed the armrest as the turtle careened around a corner a little too fast. "My truck may not be much, but it's all I've got!"

"Sorry Tabby." Don slowed down, giving her a weird look as she hung over the back of the passenger seat. "What are you doing?"

"What?" she asked, sitting down properly in the seat, first-aid kit in hand. "Do you want me to bleed all over everything?" she wiped her hands clean with an alcohol soaked pad before twisting gauze over her shredded palms. Shucking off her jacket, she inspected the gashes on her forearms. "Looks as if the tip of the blade caught me…good, I won't need stitches." Disinfecting the wounds, she wrapped each arm with sterile gauze.

Don took his eyes off the road for a second to glance over at Tabby. "And your back?"

"I can't exactly see or reach that Don." Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. What was I thinking?" don steered the truck into an alleyway behind an old warehouse. Shutting off the engine, he motioned for Tabby to turn around. Giving him one of those ok-but-if-you-try-anything-stupid-your-a-dead-man look, she complied hissing in pain as bruised and torn muscles stretched with complaint.

"Donnie, would you just undo the zipper already!" Tabby wined after enduring five minutes of his prodding fingers. "It already hurts enough and you're just adding to it."

"Are your sure?" Don stammered "I don't want to cross any boundaries…"

"How else are you gonna fix it?" She asked back.

"Good point." Don answered, pulling down the zipper on the back of her shirt. Gently, Don touched Tabby's bare back with the tips of his fingers, muttering an apology when she let out a small whimper. Flipping on the truck's overhead light, Donnie gasped at what he saw. Dozens of lines crisscrossed Tabby's back. Old scars from Hun's cruel actions. Don couldn't count how many there were…twenty…thirty? Shacking away his shock, he quickly inspected the new, open wound on the girl's back, sliding a disinfectant wipe across the gash stretching across her entire back.

"How does it look Donnie?" Tabby asked, trying not to squirm under the sting of the disinfectant being wiped across her back.

"You were lucky." Don answered. "Hun only got you with the tip of the blade." He applied ointment with a piece of gauze. "I don't think you will need stitches, but your back will defiantly need lots of TLC."

"Thanks Donnie." Tabby said under heavy eyelids, as he wrapped gauze around her body. "Could you get me a clean tank when you're finished?"

"Sure, no problem." He secured the gauze in place. "Which bag?"

Tabby swallowed four painkillers with bottled water. "The black duffle." She replaced the medicine cap. Don handed over a white tank, and turned away as she gently tugged it over her head, throwing the bloody pink top in the truck's camper.

Don frowned as Tabby leaned her head against the window, her eyes closed. "Tired?" she nodded her head. Don leaned over her and reached for the seat leaver, lowering down the passenger seat. Grabbing a throw blanket from the backseat, he lightly draped it over Tabby's already sleeping form. Shaking sleep from his eyes, Don flipped the light off, started the truck, and headed for home. He pulled the truck outside of a warehouse. Pulling his shell cell out of his belt, he speed dialed Leo's number, asking for the door to be opened when his brother answered across the line. Parking the truck next to the battle shell, Don softly shook Tabby's shoulder as Raph opened the passenger side door.

"Aww Donnie, let her sleep." Raph quietly whispered. "I'll carry 'er, it's no problem." He picked up the sleeping girl, and all five went down to the lair. Raph tenderly deposited Tabby on the couch, Leo covered her with a thicker blanket, the living room got cold sometimes at night, and Mikey placed the little fuzz ball in the crook of her arm. Subconsciously, Tabby cuddled the kitten closer.

Leo yawned. "Bed time."

"I'll agree to that…come on Mikey." Don tugged on his little brother's arm, already dozing on his feet.

"Night." Raph said, disappearing in his own room. While Leo went to Master Splinter's room to discuss the nights events.

* * *

**ok people, i am offically out of ideas. So there will be no more until i get an idea, or someone else gives me an idea i can use.**

**and, as always, reviews and ideas are wanted, needed, and appreciated.**


	5. Mikey! Duck!

Chapter Five

"**Mikey! Duck!"**

Tabby frowned in her sleep. Something was tickling her nose and it was getting annoying. Wait, now there was something sticky pooling in her right palm. And now the tickling was back, the sensation of itchiness and annoyance growing. Someone giggled behind her head. Ahh, the old 'feather and shaving cream' trick. Swat away the feather, only to receive a face full of shaving cream. She twitched her nose as the feather moved over her lips. Oh, someone was going to get it. Someone was going to pay dearly for this. No one messed with her until after she had her coffee in the morning. Tabby waited for the feather to return. And when it did…

**SMACK!!**

"OW! OW! OW! My eyes! My eyes!" Mikey yelled, wiping shaving cream from his face. "It burns! Oh it BURNES! OW! OW! OW!"

Raph snorted from the kitchen table. "Serves ya right ya dumb ass!"

"I was only trying to wake you with a smile dudette!" Mikey blew shaving cream out of his nose.

"I don't think she's smiling Mikey." Don said sipping his coffee.

"She didn't have to hit me so hard!" Mikey rubbed at the reddening hand print on his face.

"We told you not to…" said a smirking Leo.

"I didn't think she was gonna hit me!" Mikey defended himself as Don chuckled in his coffee cup.

"I still say serves ya right." Raph cross his arms over his chest and looked over at Tabby. She stretched, hands high over her head, toes pointed out, giving a satisfied sigh as something popped. Rolling over on to her stomach, pushing Matty off the couch, she glared at Mikey through sleepy eyes.

"OK OK I get it." Mikey blocked the pillow Tabby threw at him. "Don't wake up sleeping beauty." He threw the pillow back.

Giving the hyper turtle a satisfied grunt, Tabby worked at the blankets twisted around her slender frame. Accidently leaning over the edge too far, she fell off the couch with a thud, blankets and all. Ignoring the amused look from Raph, she shoved the mass of tangled blankets from her body, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning" a cheerful Leo greeted Tabby over the safety of the couch.

"Morning" she mumbled, giving her kitten a scratch behind the ears. "Time?"

"Just after six am." Don responded, taking another sip of his coffee.

Pushing herself to her feet, Tabby smoothed down her skirt, stepped over the kitten, and stumbled in to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Help yourself." Don gestured towards the coffee pot and mugs sitting on the counter.

"Thanks." Tabby mumbled, pouring a cup of the hot brewed drink, stirring in milk and sugar. Taking a sip, she turned to a smirking Raph. "What?"

"Do ya always say one word sentences after ya wake up?" he asked.

"Depends." Tabby took another sip. "Do you always snore louder than a freight train?" she smiled as Don snorted in his coffee. "I mean, seriously, I could hear you all the way down here." She took another sip.

"Ouch Raph." An ever cheerful Mikey piped up, sitting down next to Don at the table. "She got you good dude."

Putting her coffee down on the counter, Tabby spun in Mikey's direction. "And you!" she pointed a finger at Mikey. Smirking as he gulped. "Pranks…are ok." She smiled, relieving Mikey of his slight fear. "But only after I've had coffee. Got it?" Turning to the sink, Tabby grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it with water from the tap.

"Yes mam!" Mikey said in mock salute, giving Don a quizzical look when he grabbed his coffee cup and moved quickly to the other side of the table.

"Good!" Tabby said turning around swiftly, flicking her wrist holding the glass, sending ice cold water straight into Mikey's face.

"Hey!" Mikey spluttered in surprised, wiping water off his face with his hands.

Tabby set the glass back down on the counter top. "Next time." She threw him a towel. "I won't go so easy on you." She challenged, leaning against the counter smiling as she sipped her coffee.

"Ok. Now that's settled…" Donnie said sitting back down at the table. "What are our plans now?"

Tabby ran a hand through her hair, wincing a bit as tired and sore muscles protested. "First things first." She grimaced as her fingers worked on a tangle. "I've gotta call Heather and explain why I'm not coming into work this morning. And then I've gotta call my professor, and have him e-mail today's lesson and assignments."

"Where do you work at?" Leo asked sitting down next to Raph. "If you don't mind me asking."

Tabby shook her head. "Of course I don't mind." She took another sip of creamy, warm coffee. "I'm a data clerk at a small finance office."

"Really?" Tabby had Don's complete interest now. "What do you do?"

She laughed. "The geek of the family huh?"

"Yep! That's out Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed with pride, making Don blush slightly.

She smiled. "It's cool. I mostly sit in front of the computer all day, file, work spreadsheets, enter data, manage the accounts…those kinds of things."

"Sounds boring" Raph yawned

"Yah dudette" Mikey complained. "that doesn't sound very fun."

"I beg to differ." Don interrupted. "It's neat. Being able to work on the computer all day and actually getting paid to do it, a dream come true…"

Tabby laughed. "Now I know who to call when my computer malfunctions." Pulling out a chair, she sat at the table, wrapping her fingers around the warm mug. "Speaking of which, where are my bags?" she frowned "and my truck for that matter…"

Leo gestured a hand towards the couch. "We placed your bags behind the sofa. And your trucks parked up in our warehouse."

She nodded "thanks…ouch." Stretching, Tabby winced as muscles protested. Ignoring the pain, well…not exactly ignoring, but close to it, she pulled an arm behind her head, gripping an elbow and holding for a few seconds before switching arms. Sighing in relief as her shoulder popped with a snap.

Don chuckled. "Feel better?" he asked draining the last swallow of coffee from his cup.

"Not really. Still hurts like hell." Tabby answered, shrugging her shoulders a few times. "But it does feel a bit better now."

"Hey dudes?" Mikey suddenly asked. "What's that noise?"

* * *

ok...so everyone wants more Mikey. Well, I do too, he's my fave. Oh, thanks for the ideas...i plan on useing every single one of them...somehow. Thanks again. The more ideas I get, the faster I can post a new chapter. And, as always...

**ideas, reviews, and critism are wanted, needed, and requested.**


	6. Graceful Tabby

* * *

Chapter six:

**Graceful Tabby**

"Its not one of my alarms…" Don frowned hearing the soft buzzing noise. "It almost sounds like somethings…vibrating?"

"Aww hell!" Tabby scooted the chair away from the table. "my phone!" standing up, she hurried towards the couch, going as fast as her limp would allow, Matty scampering right on her heels. "Who are you and what do you want?" But, before she could reach the couch she stumbled over the kitten, who had conveniently decided to scoot between her feet. Her cry of "damn it Matthew!" reaching five pairs of ears before she fell flat on her face.

A soft chuckle was herd. "My sons were correct. Unbalanced with anything but martial arts."

Tabby pushed herself to her knees. "Not true. The _only_ time I'm ever graceful is when I'm dancing." A soft hand was extended towards her. Taking the offered hand, Tabby rapidly blinked several times as her vision landed on an oversized rat. Tabby sat back down, hard.

"This is our father and sensei." Leo quickly explained. "Master Splinter."

"Ok…two hours of sleep is defiantly _not_ enough." She rubbed at her eyes. "But I'm game for anything…good morning."

Master Splinter smiled. "And a good morning to you." He offered Tabby his hand. "I trust you slept well?"

Accepting his hand she nodded, standing up. "Until I had a rude awakening…" she glared at Mikey.

"Uhh…dudette? Weren't you gonna answer your phone?" a nervous Mikey quickly changed the subject.

"Nah." Tabby shook her head. "If it's important, they'll call back."

"Speaking of importance…" Splinter looked towards the four at the table "there is a very important lesson my sons are late for this morning…"

Without a word, but looking slightly guilty the four brothers stood up from the table. "Yes sensei." And filed towards the dojo. Mikey, however, stopped in the doorway. "Tabby? Do you wanna come watch me kick Raph's butt?"

She laughed. "No, I'm gonna go grab a shower. Next time?" Mikey nodded.

"Michelangelo! You will spar with Leonardo this morning." Splinter called out from the dojo.

"Aww…" Mikey whined. "But Master Splinter…Leo always kicks my butt!"

"Did you think you would get away with that prank you pulled on our guest this morning?"

"Aww man!"

Giggling, Tabby watched as Mikey closed the door behind him. She turned her attention to the kitten perched on the back of the couch. "What am I gonna do now Matty?"

"Meow?"

* * *

Sorry this chaps late...I was on vacation...

oh! I need ideas for Pranks! Im the oldest sister of two, and we never were the prank type.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Hold Me Please**

"Mew?" Matty jumped on the faded brown blanket covering his sleeping owner. Tabby twitched and pushed the kitten off. "Mew?" He jumped on the well worn armrest and pawed at the girl's head. "Mew?"

"Not now Matty." Responded a sleepy voice.

"Mew!" He scampered down the length of her body, and pounced on her twitching toes.

Tabby rolled over, "Matthew!" She warned.

He sat smack dab in the center of her back. "MEW!"

Cracking open a green eye, Tabby twisted her head to look at the kitten and glared at the sparkly, green toy ball in his mouth. "You woke me up because you wanted to play fetch at…" she glanced at the clock… "Five in the morning!" Proudly twitching his pom-pom of a tail, Matty dropped the toy in Tabby's outstretched hand, and scampered after it as she carelessly chunked it across the room. "Now let me sleep!" Tabby pulled the covers back over her head.

"He has trained you well hasn't he?" Came a soft voice from the kitchen.

Tabby pulled the covers from her head, "Good morning Splinter." She said with a yawn, sitting up and pulling the tangled mass of hair from her face.

Splinter smiled from his spot at the table, "Good morning. Did you sleep well my child?"

She tossed Matty's ball for him again, "not really."

Splinter frowned worriedly as he watched the girl play half-heartily play with the kitten. He knew about the nightmares that waited for her every time she slept. His frown deepened as he saw her wince in pain. Perhaps she would reach out to Michelangelo; the two of them had grown closer since she had moved in with them a week ago. As much as he wanted to help, he knew she would reach out for it… eventually.

Tabby pushed the covers aside, stood, and stretched, she couldn't go back to sleep now. Actually, she'd been up since two when the pains started. Steadily getting worse over the past several hours. Hurrying to the bathroom, she winced as another wave of pain lanced through her middle like a hot, stabbing knife. She didn't want Splinter to see her like this. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this. She didn't want their pity; she was supposed to be strong.

Sitting on the toilet, Tabby wrapped her arms around herself as another wave of pain came, starting out as a small throb, then quickly intensifying to a sharp peak, which was almost too much for the young girl, before gradually disappearing, only to return a short time later. The process repeating itself only the pains getting closer and closer, and more and more intense. Silently crying, Tabby cursed in a whisper, "Damn purple dragon scumbag…got what he wanted…will kill if I ever see him again..." A mistake, a terrifying, horrible mistake forced upon her, which had started a wonderful, natural process. At first, Tabby was ashamed, then shame turned into anger, then slowly, over the past six weeks, anger turned into acceptance, and then possibly even love.

She guessed it was the stress of the foot finding her, from the battle a week ago, and from moving in with the four turtles and their father, all the stress from the past week that started this process. For the next two hours she sat there, sending away anyone who came to the door, using whatever excuses that came to mind. Gradually, the pain lessened, with the help of painkillers, and tapered off. Standing, Tabby looked at the toilet. With tears running down her face, she blew a kiss, whispered through chocked sobs, "…bye bye baby…mom…mommy loves you…" and soberly waved as the water swirled down the pipes. After pulling up her pajama pants, Tabby completely broke down, burying her head in her hands, she slid down the wall as sorrow overtook. Oh how she hated that man!

Hearing sobs, Mikey opened the bathroom door, frowning with worry when he saw Tabby violently crying. Kneeling down, he placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Tabby? Tabby what's wrong?"

Throwing herself in his arms, Tabby cried her heart out. "Hold me Mikey. Please? Just hold me."

Gently, Mikey rubbed Tabby's back, trying to sooth the crying girl. Speaking soft, soothing words in her ear, telling her everything was OK, they would get through this. Whatever it was that was hurting her, physically, and emotionally. Looking at his family standing in the bathroom doorway, he gently repeated his question, "Tabby? What's wrong?"

Tabby sobbed into his shoulder, "My baby… Oh god Mikey…I killed my baby."

* * *

**Reviews, ideas, and criticism are wanted, needed and requested.**


	8. You're An Idiot

**Hi people! Lots of fluff for this chapter, to make up for the previous posting. And more Mikey for those of you who asked nicely. Enjoy!!!**

**Recap: Tabby sobbed into his shoulder, "My baby… Oh god Mikey…I killed my baby."**

**

* * *

**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Tabby absent-mindedly stirred the liquid in the cracked coffee mug with a tarnished, bent spoon. With legs tucked up underneath the mismatched chair, Tabby, whose head was currently propped up with a hand, sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes and stared at the abstract pattern on the old, scuffed up table. She flinched as a hand softly landed on her shoulder, then relaxed as Mikey's caring voice reached her ears.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"If you keep it all bottled up your going to explode." Mikey teased.

One corner of her mouth lifted, "I want to Mikey…it just hurts."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, Mikey pulled out one of the chairs and sat next to her, "try?"

Pushing the mug away, Tabby buried her face in her bandaged hands; a sob tore its way from her throat as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I hate him Mikey."

"Who?"

"Hun."

"What happened? Did he?"

"His favorite method."

"Method? Method of what?"

"Of getting what he wanted."

Sensing her reluctance to talk, Mikey slid an arm around Tabby's shoulders and pulled the girl to him. "Hey. Its OK, its OK," He tucked her head under his chin. "I wasn't trying to force you." He wrapped his arms around her, in an awkward hug. "I'll be here when you're ready." He held her at arm's length, "But don't you think for a second, that's it's your fault."

"But…"

"No buts. Or I'll…I'll tickle you until you believe me…Ah ha! There's that pretty smile!"

Trying to hide her smile, Tabby ducked her head. "OK, I believe you."

"Good! Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes? Muffins..."

"I'm not hungry."

"Typical woman." Raph grunted from the kitchen doorway. "Starv'en herself 'ta stay skinny."

Tabby's head jerked, "Excuse me?"

"You herd me."

"Raph, don't…"

"Don't what Tabs? Don't tell you the truth?"

"You don't understand it's not that simple."

"Not that simple? Looks ta me like you're giving up."

"Giving up…"

"Or do ya just don't care anymore?"

"Raph…"

"That's OK, just let Hun…OWW!"

Green eyes crackled with furry as Tabby turned back towards the table, shaking her right hand as if that would help the pain.

"Feel better Tabs?" Raph rubbed at his cheek.

Tabby dumped the mug in the sink.

"Tabs…"

She stormed past Raph careful not to touch him.

"Tabby wait!" Mikey called after her, "Raph didn't mean it."

Angrily ripping her laptop from its case, Tabby balanced it on the back of the couch and hit the power button.

"Save it Mikey." Raph snorted, "She don't give a fuck."

"What in the world is going on?" Hearing shouting, Donny came out of his lab. "Tabby?"

She stormed past him, laptop in hand, slammed open the dojo doors and disappeared inside.

Startled at Tabby's sudden entrance, Leo looked up, "Tabby?" His attention was then drawn to the other three standing in the doorway. Mikey and Donny with wide-eyed faces and Raph with his smug 'I-don't-care' look and crossed arms. "Guys what?" He stopped as music drowned out his voice.

After turning up the volume, Tabby carelessly swept up her long, curly hair into a pony-tail. Bending at the waist, she slipped off her black pajama pants, leaving on her short, cotton grey shorts, and drew up her ankle socks. Looking over the many bruises that were slowly fading, she adjusted the bandage that covered her left leg. After casually folding her pants, she pulled off her pink tank top, leaving her black sports bra on, before slipping on her right wrist brace and inhaling two quick puffs of her asthma medication. Completely aware of the injury on her back, she shrugged her shoulders a few times, hoping to rid the itch that was producing from it. No such luck. Her forearms itched too and infection was starting to set in. Donny kept offering to help her change them, but each time she shrugged him off. She only let Don help with her back, and only when they were alone. She didn't want anyone else seeing her back. She began to stretch her muscles. _Time to let off some steam. _This week was killing her. Why did it always seem as if everyone's drama always followed her? First, her house was trashed by the Foot. Second, her boss fired her. Now that had been an interesting conversation.

--------------------

"_Hi Heather. I was just calling because I'm going to be out for a few days…Yes, I understand I've missed several days' already…Family problems 'mam. I…But…No, I love my job…Well, why wouldn't I…I don't understand…Fired! For what? …Hello…Hello? Well fuck you and the horse you rode in on too!" She slammed the cell phone shut._

"_Tabby?" Mikey peeked in to the kitchen. "Are you ok?"_

"_No Mikey, I'm not."_

"_Don't worry; everything will work out, eventually."_

"_I know. I just have to…to…"_

"_Start from scratch?"_

_Tabby nodded, smiling. "Chicken scratch."_

_--------------------_

She smiled at that memory, Mikey reminded her so much of Danny. Wise beyond his years, but still childish in his on way, and could always make her smile.

Tabby began to sway to the music coming from her laptop. Letting the song wash over her, she let go of all the stress and anger leave her. _I'm gonna regret this. _Taking a running start, she began to perform flips, rolls, jumps and other gymnastic moves. Her wrist hit the ground, she still kept moving.

"Tabby, don't…"

Her knee gave out, she got back up. The wound on her palms and forearms reopened with vigor, and she paid no mind to them.

"Do something. She's gonna kill herself."

Only when the lesion across her back reopened with returning force and her lungs felt as if they were about to explode did Tabby stop her self-assault. Aware of blood running down her back and along her arms, she stopped, and sat down heaving for air. After a few minutes, she took the hand Leo offered and let him pull her to her feet.

Swaying slightly, she turned towards Raph. "Now I feel better." And she crumpled to the floor.

--------------------

"You're an idiot Tabby."

"Mikey, if you say that one more time…" Tabby said exasperated.

"I have to agree with Mikey." Donny said as he finished wrapping her leg. "Doing flips while your still healing isn't the greatest of ideas."

Mikey placed a concerned hand on Tabby's forehead as she tiredly rubbed her temples, frowning he went and retrieved a thermometer, "Say ahh." He commanded.

Tabby glared at him.

"Just humor me please?"

Tabby sighed, and placed the gadget under her tongue, mumbling something in the process. After it beeped she pulled it out. "One 'o one point two."

"Probably from the infection." Donny clucked his tongue worriedly. "I was afraid of that. You allergic to any medications?"

"I've got some Metronidazole in my red bag. Would that work?"

Don nodded, "absolutely. Mikey, will you go get it while I fix her back?"

Tabby grabbed his hand, "no wait. Stay. Please? I need a hand to hold."

He glanced at Don; Tabby only let Don see her back, something about scars. "Sure dudette. I'll stay if you want me too."

Tabby smiled.

* * *

AN: Yes Metronidazole is a real medication.

**And, as always: reviews, criticism, and ideas are wanted, needed and requested.**


End file.
